Heart thumping Natsu
by ohmayabird
Summary: Natsu's inner thoughts Love is here. "Love with you."
1. Chapter 1

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

Family, friends and…food, that's what always mattered to him. The simple fact of finding a big old red dragon had him running around the whole world. _No transportation…ever._ And then there was him stumbling upon a crowd of noisy girls. _Psshhh…What's with them going all gaga on that imposter?_ Why are girls always a headache? They are noisy I tell you. _But sometimes-_

Her simple gesture of feeding me and Happy was a blessing. Sure I've been stuffing my face with the food she offered, but it's not like I wasn't listening to her.

She wanted to be a mage.

A mage at Fairy Tail.

My home.

And soon she was up and leaving, I never really got her name, just something that sounded like Luigi or something. A weird name for a weird girl I tell you. But she was different, she smelled of sunshine and stars. Weird combination, but yes that's what she smelled like. I never knew that I'd get addicted to it. Something nagged inside me, but I couldn't hear it. Strange, strange I tell you.

A guild mate told me a dragon was sighted here in Hargeon. Hargeon was where I heard nonsense about Salamander being here. _And guess what? It wasn't me!_ It was the weird looking guy crowded by Luigi and the rest of the girls. He has guts for using my name without permission, then again I wasn't the nic- Oh look its Luigi again and she's wearing maroon. _She looks better in red._ I'd be lying if I said she wasn't attractive, maybe okay looking.

"I'll make money out of you girls-" And the idiot was going to sell them to some country or whatever. "Hey, Happy go help Luigi."

"Aye sir!" My blue-furred best friend flew towards the blonde. _Don't think of getting away with using Fairy Tail idiot._

Lighting the whole boat up and then blowing it up was a blast. And guess who joined the party, the blonde girl named Luigi called an angry mermaid up from nowhere and sent us straight to shore. Damaging everything around us. I grinned, _she's different._

Oh look there's the council- Gramps is going to kill me!

"Wher- Why are you pulling me?" Luigi asked, the soldiers hot on our tails.

"Come join Fairy Tail!"

And if it wasn't for the soldiers running after us I'd be staring at her long and hard. The smile she gave was blinding, the nagging feeling inside me was back.

 _She had my heart skipping._

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I needed a breather, school reports are killing me from the get go.

 **memo2:** Here's a fluff induced by Natsu's thoughts from the first time he met her~

 **memo3:** Reviews are finally up! Hit me one, okay? ^w^

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'My Fangirl' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


	2. Chapter 2

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

Magic was life itself. It had the tendency to make you proud, suffer and sometimes even overtake you. When that happens all hell breaks loose and you could lose yourself.

The Vulcan had the crazy idea of taking the girl, who was hiding in a clock, away. Her concerned face from earlier in the carriage flashed before my eyes. It was weird because my heart thumped louder than it usually does. And I have no idea why that happened.

Maybe her coming with me and Happy was a good thing. I don't know what Mira said, but I owe it to her for making me see that everything can change for the better. But, she is an idiot, and that's coming from me. Who didn't know mount Hakobe was a cold place? It never bothered me, being a fire mage did have its perks.

I just wanted to help Romeo find his dad, I know the feeling of losing someone important. It's a very dark and bad place to be in.

Before I knew it, I was already running. My feet had a mind of its own. _That Vulcan is going down._

The coldness never bothered me since it was similar to Popsicle, but the slippery floor? NO. That's what I didn't like. Besides I'm not going to lie, I felt a nasty feeling inside me when that Vulcan tried to plant a kiss on the blonde. I don't know what this feeling is, but I didn't like it and liked it at the same time. _Stupid ice for making me slip, I would have beaten that ugly Vulcan in one punch._

The minute I came back from the fall, thanks to Happy, I find another monster inside the cave. A cow wielding an axe. _WTF. Where the hell did it come from?_ "There's more monsters!"

"Natsu stop!" Luigi shouted, it made me think the cow and her were related. They wore less clothes in this kind of place. _Idiots._

Then again, the day ended with me getting help from the blonde. Who would have thought that the Vulcan that took her was Macao, taken over by take-over magic. The pervert in him never stops, even in another form he still goes after girls.

There's two things that helped me make the decision I was going to make. First, the way she smiled when Romeo thanked her was, she looked like a kid. And honestly? It suited her, she was glowing like a brilliant fire. Second, was when Mira told me Luigi got herself her own home.

 _Well, look who's on guard duty first?_

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I'd be lying if I say school works were eating me, no. THESIS is eating me up! I effin' hate it!

 **memo2:** This is another breather, I have like 5 days of free time. No classes at all. Hit me up on my social medias!

 **memo3:** Reviews are finally up! Hit me one, okay? ^w^

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'My Fangirl' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


	3. Chapter 3

**ღღღ** **ஐ** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **ஐ** **ღღღ**

 **I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

 **Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

 **ღღღ** **ஐ** **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** **ஐ**

 _She was entering a new life in a foreign land, she didn't know. Her new friends were here meaning in life. The life that she promised herself that she'd make worthwhile. The more sh-_

"Don't touch that!" _Fudge! My head hurts._

"What are you being stingy about it, what is that anyway?"

"None of your business!"

"You're making me curious." _She is seriously weird about being all defensive on those stacks of papers._

Other than that, her house has this soothing feeling. It's like there's this warmth that I often like and found it here. I was on guard duty the minute I heard from Mira about her finding a house. New guild mates meant new family members, so we need to make sure that our family is safe. And I volunteered to watch over her first, with a mission suited _per_ fectly for her.

"Celestial mages never break their promises."

The minute I heard about the vows of a Celestial mage, I was grinning a little too much. One I got her to join me on a mission, along with Happy of course. Two, she wouldn't be able to argue about the mission. And three, she's easily tricked to do the mission.

"You tricked me!" See? Easy to trick.

"Celestial mages never break their promises, _Lucy_ ~" I mocked and laughed at her face. But on the inside I was seriously liking her pouting face. Is that weird? And besides that, Happy looks really Happy with her for some reason.

Before we came to Everlue mansion, we detoured to eat. I personally like spicy, flaming hot foods and Happy said she liked the fatty ones. So we saved the fatty ones for her, and-

"How do I look?" She asked, winking with her hair in pigtails. Her maid costume was short and made me choke. Easily I played it off with stuffing my face, hiding the blood rushing to my cheeks. _What is she trying to do?_

"Lushy~ we left you the fatty foods!" Happy said, laughing at her attempt of getting him from the air. I smiled watching them.

The trip to the mansion was hell, the bumpy road was not a good combination with the carriage we used. _I feel sick!_

"Fufufu~ are you okay master?" She asked teasingly. "De-mon maid-"

Okay so I don't know what happened next after that. I just remembered that the old dude didn't like her compared to his ugly maids. We ended up sneaking inside, and I just saw pink when she bent down. _Idiot, make sure others don't see._

We got separated, I had to fight two weirdos in costumes. I had Happy keep an eye out for her. Turns out she was looking for the book that this famous author she liked wrote. _Oh~ so that was what she was hiding earlier._ I grabbed hold of this gorilla maid and ended up where Lucy was.

A job well done for our first mission, she rocked destroying the mansion. Looks like she was meant to be a Fairy Tail mage after all. Daybreak was literally Dear Kaby, and the book was for Zelo Melon's, whoever he is, son who really didn't live in that fancy mansion.

"Keep the money, we don't need it." I said, grinning at the old couple before me. Lucy was pouting beside me and I chuckled. We headed back home and along the way in the forest I smelled something unpleasant.

 _What the hell is he doing here!_ o

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Maya's shout out corner!**

 **memo1:** I want to fuckin' cry!

 **memo2:** I'm making the chapter for chapter 3 for another story.

 **memo3:** Reviews, hit me one, okay? ^w^

 **ღღღ** ஐ **｡◕‿‿◕｡** **ღღღ** ஐ

 **Please Support my other story** _ **'My Fangirl' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

 **｡◕‿◕｡** **So click the button bellow** **｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
